


Bdsm Hua Cheng and Xie Lian.

by Uneven_nails



Category: BL - Fandom, Mxtx - Fandom, Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, NSFW - Fandom, heavens offical blesssing, smut - Fandom, tgcf, tian guan ci fu
Genre: BDSM, BL, Dom - Freeform, Hualian, Huā Chéng - Freeform, M/M, MXTX, NSFW, Sex, TGCF - Freeform, Toys, Xiè Lián - Freeform, modern time, sub, tian guan ci fu - Freeform, uncenored words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneven_nails/pseuds/Uneven_nails
Summary: Xie Lian and Hua Cheng WAnT to explore more things to do in bed, how was their experience in bdsm?
Relationships: Hua Cheng x Xie Lian, bl - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	Bdsm Hua Cheng and Xie Lian.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha it’s 2am but I am insomniac so enjoy this nsfw that sucks.

Xie Lian was tied up, ropes cross crossing on his soft smooth lotus white skin. A cock ring on him, and a collar of fluffy with a leash. Who held the leash was no other than Hua Cheng.

Hua Cheng nudged Xie Lian red-tipped cock, begging to cum, “what does bunny want? Hm?” He said while chuckling. 

“P..please..let me..c..cum!” Xie Lian begged, but soon after that he let out a loud moan. Hua Cheng pushed a vibrator in his ass, slowing turning the remote control to high. The vibrations went from high to low, stimulating Xie Lian’s sweet spot. 

“F..FUCK..!” Screamed Xie Lian as his cock started turning dark red. “Does bunny want to cum? Bunny can only cum with daddy’s cock. Bad boy” Hua Cheng teased as he brought Xie Lian onto his lap. 

Xie Lian had tears streaming down his face as Hua Cheng turned the vibrator to ultra high and leaving it on that level. “You cum and you’ll get punished.” He said while taking off the cock ring. 

As soon as Hua Cheng took it off white cloudy liquid squirted all the way up to Xie Lian’s cheek. “F..finally..” Xie Lian sighed as he heaved from the pleasure. Hua Cheng looked at Xie Lian as if he was about to break him and leave nothing, Xie Lian noticed this and asked, “isn’t daddy going to punish me?” He said while grinding on Hua Cheng’s cock and smirking.

Hua Cheng smirked back and pulled out the still-vibrating vibrator, “N..NO..! Tu..turn it o....off!” Xie Lian cried as he felt the vibrator on the rim of his tight little hole. 

Hua Cheng rubbed the head of his cock on Xie Lian’s hole, squelches and wet sounds came from the pre cum and cum mixed together. Hua cheng asked Xie Lian “what is it you want? Do you want to be punished? Be crushed into pieces?” He said as he started sticking his rod into the tight entrance. 

“Ruin me.” Xie Lian said while giving Hua Cheng sloppy kisses. “As you wish.” Hua chneg replied while pounding his thick cock into Xie Lian’s big ass. “Ah..fuck..” Hua Cheng groaned as he thrusted in and out, pulling all the way out to the tip, and thrusting all the way to his balls. 

Xie Lian was screaming with pleasure, “FUCK..M..MORE! Y..YES...DON’T S...ST..STOP!” 

Hua Cheng soon released his load, filing Xie Lian with the hot cum. “Close your legs, if any of daddy’s cum gets spilled he will have to fill you again.” Hua Cheng demanded. Hearing this, Xie Lian purposely open his legs, letting the cum drip out of his twitching hole. “Oh no...you have to fill me up again daddy~...” said Xie Lian as he spread his cheeks to reveal his pink, swelled, hole. 

“Your such a slut, get on your knees.” Hua Cheng said as he sat on the edge of this bed, his cock rising, hot and large. Xie Lian crawled towards him and got in between Hua Cheng’s legs, greeted by Hua Cheng’s bulging cock. “You know bad boys get punished when they don’t follow daddy’s orders.” 

Xie Lian kisses Hua Cheng’s cock, stroking the base. He wrapped his mouth around hua Cheng’s balls, sucking on them while Hua Cheng groaned, “You dirty ass whore, you fucking love getting punished,” Xie Lian took Hua Cheng all the way down to the base, his tongue under, and head touching the back of his throat. “Dawwy..ish..dewishesh...!” 

“Don’t talk while eating, mind your manners you slut.” Hua Cheng Said while he thrusted his hips to make Xie Lian deep throat more. The wet squelches and gags travel through the air, filing the room, filing Hua Cheng’s ears.

Xie Lian felt a warm liquid hit the back of his throat and he slowly started to pull the cock out of his mouth, the rest of Hua Cheng’s cum squirting onto Xie Lian’s tongue. “Swallow it.” Hua Cheng ordered, and Xie Lian swallowed everything. 

After a few rounds, Xie Lian’s legs were shaking uncontrollably, and his skin was marked from the collar, bondage, and leash. His hole filled to the rim with hot piping cum. 

In he morning Xie Lian woke up to a pair of arms engulfing him, a muscular chest against his cheek. Hua Cheng opened his one eye and kissed Xie Lian’s head lightly, “rest more, we did a lot yesterday.” 

“I love you...” Xie Lian mumbled as he closed his eyes and curled up in Hua Chengs neck, “I love you too, gege.” Said Hua Cheng while he pulled Xie Lian closer. 

The end :)


End file.
